Yun Miao
Although she is the wife of Lin Zhiguo, she is ignoring him because of death parents of Lin Hui. Plot Forty years ago, Yun Miao and Song Tianxing were two outstanding disciples of the famous Shushan Sect, while Lin Zhiguo was a rising star in the army. When he started serving, he was touted as the outstanding genius of the Lin Family. After the three were recruited into the Yellow Flame Iron Brigade, they went through extensive tests, and Yun Miao gradually fell in love with Lin Zhiguo through those missions. Song Tianxing who had always secretly loved Yun Miao began to suffer inside because of this. However, for the sake of his beloved junior sister and comrade, he gave his blessings. As Yun Miao was from a prestigious sect, the Lin Family all supported her relationship with Lin Zhiguo. It was also needless to speak of Yun Miao’s beauty. They had gone through many life and death situations together, and their relationship advanced rapidly. It was at that time when Lin Zhiguo suffered an ambush while on a mission in France. He was seriously hurt and hid in the apartment of a female student studying abroad. That female student was from a completely different world compared to Yun Miao, but there was one trait they shared, they were both extremely pretty. The female student sheltered Lin Zhiguo for a whole month, and Lin Zhiguo could no longer forget her. He even decided that when he returned home, he would tell the elders in his family that he wanted to marry this female student. However, things never went the way he wanted them to. That female student’s family was just an ordinary merchant family, and there were rebels in her grandfather’s generation. For the Lin Family who was one of the founding fathers of the country and considered their blood to be noble, a woman like that was simply wouldn’t be considered at all! With the attraction of becoming the heir of the Lin Family and being chosen to be the leader of the Yellow Flame Iron Brigade, rather than choosing that woman and being kicked out of the Lin Family, Lin Zhiguo chose to marry Yun Miao instead. In the end, Lin Zhiguo married Yun Miao, but his heart remained with that female exchange student. In fact, he even went to Zhonghai many times after getting married to date her. This was also why Lin Ruoxi’s grandmother never married but had a son and daughter-in-law, and had Lin Ruoxi, her granddaughter. When Lin Ruoxi’s grandmother was pregnant, Lin Zhiguo had no choice but to reveal that he was already married. It was also at that time that Yun Miao managed to gain information from complicated sources as to why Lin Zhiguo was no longer as affectionate to her as before. After learning of Lin Zhiguo’s infidelity, Yun Miao was very hurt, and voiced out her pain towards Song Tianxing, but when Song Tianxing got angry and wanted to kill Lin Zhiguo, Yun Miao stopped him. It was at this moment that Song Tianxing knew, no matter how much effort he put in, there was only Lin Zhiguo in her heart. Even though Lin Zhiguo had done such a despicable thing, Yun Miao considered him her husband, and Song Tianxing her brother. From then on, Song Tianxing disappeared without a word, and although it made Yun Miao and Lin Zhiguo sad, they couldn’t do anything about it. As time passed, Yun Miao realized that her attempts to pull Lin Zhiguo’s heart back to her was getting more and more unrealistic. Lin Zhiguo had been secretly protecting that woman’s family businesses and helping them grow, and also stopped the old fogeys in the Lin Family from dealing with them. During the same time, their hearts drifted further and further apart. Twenty years later, their son had been married for a year and their granddaughter was born. It was also when Hui Lin wasn’t even three months old that Lin Zhiguo sent her son and daughter-in-law who were both in the Dragon Group to Kashmir for an assassination mission. Lin Zhiguowas famous for being impartial, so Lin Family members were always assigned to the front lines. But it was this mission that made this young couple from the Lin Family never return again…… After this, Yun Miao was completely heartbroken over the deaths of her children. The years of resentment she built up with Lin Zhiguo erupted due to the death of her son and daughter-in-law. Lin Zhiguo knew that it was he who was in the wrong, so he could only accept the blame quietly. Dispirited, Yun Miao resolutely brought her granddaughter, Lin Hui back to Shushan and gave her a taoist monastic name of Hui Lin. Henceforth, their relationship in public was always as master and disciple. In the past twenty years, Lin Zhiguo occasionally went to the mountain to see them. Hui Lin knew that this man was her grandfather, while Yun Miao never met him again, and went into closed door cultivation every single time. It was also those many years of keeping clean that Yun Miao gradually recalled how great Song Tianxing was, and how much she owed him. It was a pity that during those long twenty years, she never got the chance to apologize. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female